Amusement parks are always fun
by MichaelPhelpsfanatic101
Summary: Our demigods are off to one of the most enjoyed places on earth the Amusement Park, featuring Tratie, Jasper and Percabeth. So come one come all read this story about the amusement park. This story is rated T because i have no idea how this story may turn out
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I am back and I have a new story so the other day I was hanging out with a few of my very close friends at an amusement park and I thought what if our favorite demigods were at an amusement park and thus the story was created. **

**Jason's Pov**

I was walking around camp trying to clear my thoughts, right now I was thinking about Piper right now we were just friends but today after the amusement park I wanted to be way more than that. But there was one problem with that Chiron said we had to be in a group of three or more, and I could see it now the three musketeers Leo, Piper, and I. Except I didn't want Leo there because I just wanted it to be Piper and I then that's when my idea hit me like a lightning bolt (**See what I did there ;D because he is a son of zues). **If I had a huge group like of couples or friends I would be good to go yes! Now I was off to find Travis and Percy to see if they wanted to be in our huge group.

**Travis's Pov**

I was packing my bag for the amusement park. I was so exited see I told Katie we might go to the water park there, I could see it now Katie in a bikini I shuttered in exitement that is until I heard a knock at my door. I opened my door and saw Jason.

"Oh hey Jason, What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I wanted to ask since Chiron said we had to be in a group of three or more if you and Katie wanted to be in a group with Piper and I." He responded.

"You don't want Leo to be a third wheel since your trying to get together with piper." I replied

"Okay so maybe that is the case but how did you know that?" he asked.

"Oh you know Katie told me." I awnsered.

"Wait what." He now looked confused.

I slapped him in the back of his head "Dude Piper is so into you, it is ridiculous."

"oh" was all he said.

I slammed my door I mean he can make a fool of himself but nothing is going to stop me from that water park.

**Jason's Pov**

On the way to the Poseidon cabin I was thinking Piper can't really be into me but I guess we would find out later on today, and honestly I was really hoping that Travis was telling the truth for once because Piper had me wrapped around her finger.

** Hey guys so what do you think so far? Oh and just by the way this is my first Jasper fanfic. Do you like it so far... Please review **

**Cya- MichaelPhelpsfanatic101**


	2. Were going to Kings Dominion

**Hi guys I am back again and I got really good reviews on this story so I am back, I just realized something though I have no idea how to write a jasper story but I will still keep writing it just might suck once in a while. So thanks for all those who reviewed and here is the next chapter. I don't own PJO even though.**

**Percy's Pov**

I was exited for today, Chiron wouldn't say what amusement park we were going to until this morning, and he said we were going to Kings Dominion. I was so exited because I hear Kings Dominion has some of the top roller coasters in America and I was making Annabeth get on all of them. I also heard we were going to the amusement park with some of the roman campers so Reyna, Hazel and Frank were coming as well. As I was wrapped up in a sea of thoughts **(see what I did there again.) , **I heard a knock at my door. So I got up to go see who it was and it was none other than Jason.

"Hey Jason what's up?"

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to be in a group with Travis,Katie,Piper, Leo and I?" He asked.

"Are you guys going on roller coasters?" I asked.

"Yea we are, so are you in?" he asked again.

"Yea sure."

"Alright cool." He said as he turned.

**On the bus**

**Jason's Pov**

I was so glad that lord Apollo let us borrow one of his cars, his cars move supper fast so a ride that should take 9 to 10 hours is only going to take us an hour and a half. As I boarded the bus I was looking for somewhere to sit Leo was sitting with Reyna then I looked up and Piper had a empty seat so I sat next to her.

"Oh hi Jason" she said.

I gulped as if I were going to say the wrong thing, "Hey Piper mind if I sit?"

"No" she replied.

So I plopped down next to her.

**Time Lapse **

**Travis Pov**

I was sitting next to Katie and across from me was Percy. I saw this huge orange roller coaster and we gave each other a nod we were making Annabeth and Katie get on the DOMINATOR.

**Hey guys that is my segment for today. Soooo I have a serious question for you guys should I try and update like every week like on Wednesday because I have other stories or should I update whenever I feel like so at my convenience. So what did you guys think good or bad. I don't own Kings Dominion, until next time.**

**-Hey I heard you like to review ooohhh so please review- MichaelPhelpsfanatic101 **


	3. I like roller coasters I really do!

**Hey guys I am back, I don't own PJO or HoO and read my other stories here is the next segment of amusement parks are always fun**

**Percy's Pov**

It was cool how the gods were able to rent out kings dominion for a day since are camp was so big including food. As my group and I were walking in Travis and I were looking for the closest roller coaster possible which just so happened to be the Dominator. So we got in line that's when I heard the first uncertainty from Annabeth.

"Percy do you really want to go on this?" she asked.

"Yea I do and your coming on it with me because you said you weren't scared of anything but spiders." I responded.

By the time she tried to talk me into not letting her get on the roller coaster she was buckled in and the ride was starting.

**After the Dominator**

I was slapped, slapped right in the face, because guess what Annabeth Chase enjoyed the roller coaster. So much that she wanted to get on it again until I said we were on to the next roller coaster.

**Jason's Pov**

Piper did not get on the Dominator with us so I was going to make her get on the next roller coaster my group was getting on which was the Volcano I was going to convince her because that's the whole point of the amusement park. So as we were in line to get on the Volcano I asked Piper

"Are you going to get on the Volcano with Percy, Travis, Annabeth and I?"

"No I hate roller coasters and high places."

Then I did something I never thought I would do I took her hand and said

"If anything happens I'll hold your hand I'll be next to you the entire time I promise."

So Piper took a deep breath and said okay.

**After the Roller coaster**

I had no idea how scared Piper was of Roller Coasters when we got off she was crying see I wanted to go over there and wrapped her in a hug and say I was so sorry but I am still not her boyfriend so all I could do was apologize.

**Piper's Pov**

I don't hate Roller Coasters I truly don't but see the reason is that there are these little ashes that came out of the Volcano part and some of it got into my eyes so my eyes started to water. Okay so maybe I was a little scared but I don't cry in front of boys especially Jason. But when I was crying I wanted him to wrap me in a hug. Bit no I was told by Annabeth and Katie to let him ask me out not the other way around this love stuff was hard and this is coming from a daughter of Aphrodite.

**That's it for today and yes the Volcano is really fun roller coaster and No ashes do not come out at you I just needed something that might make Piper"s eyes water. Like it Love it Hate it review**

**Ciao- MichaelPhelpsfanatic101**


	4. Your shoe is untied

**Guys I am back, sorry I had a bit of writers block. This chapter will start with Travis pov. Let's see anything I am forgetting... Oh yes I am not a professional writer so I do not own PJO or HoO. But here is the next chapter anyways.**

**Travis Pov**

We were so close to the water park and by so close I mean the roller coaster was right across from it. So I decided to announce to my group,

"Who wants to go to the water park?" I asked.

"You know I do." Percy responded along with Katie.

See but unfortunately Jason, Piper and Annabeth forgot their bathing suits. Even though I told them to before we left for camp, but it all worked out because we decided we were going to split up and meet up later.

**Jason's Pov**

Okay at this point I really wanted to ask Piper out, but I thought Annabeth was going to go with them to the water park, but apparently not because she said she was coming with us to "watch us" whatever that means. So right now we were on our way to go on something then I got it the Ferris wheel because it was only two people in one carriage whatever thing. Right now that's exactly what we are waiting for.

**Piper's Pov**

Jason I think is a genius, because I think he wanted alone time with me which was why were going on the Ferris wheel. As we were getting in are carriage whatever thing I sat across from Jason was it just me or did his smile drop a bit oh well there was still time. We were sitting on the Ferris wheel and Jason spoke up.

"Um Piper I wanted to ask you something." he said.

"Yes" I responded there was a grin on my face.

"Umm well I don't really know how to tell you this." he said.

"Go on" I responded.

"Uhhh your shoes untied."

**I know guys it is a killer seeing that at this point in the story but... I will be back now should I make the next chapter the last chapter or should I drag it out. Please review and what was your favorite line. Only** **you the voter can decide what will happen in the next chapter. **


	5. Look do you like me or not?

**Hi guys I am back sorry I was gone for so long but... I present you with a new chapter. I don't own the PJO series and I hope you enjoy :)**

**Jason's Pov**

I wanted to inwardly face palm I mean I told her, her shoe was untie even though I wanted to ask her out. See what had happened was I was trying to ask her out but I got nervous at the last second so I told her, her shoe was untied. As the ride was ending Piper just looked annoyed with me, and I think I know why. When we got off the ride

"What's wrong Pipes?" I asked grabbing her hand in the process.

She spun around "What Jason, what? Okay I thought you liked me and this we go on a ride and here I am thinking your going to ask me out and you tell me my shoe is untied. Jason I am tired of waiting okay I'm moving on because you obviously don't like me like that." She spit out.

I did something I never thought I would do I grabbed her waist and leaned in and kissed her. When I retreated she looked bright red and flustered so Piper

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

She nodded. We were holding hands and walked over towards Annabeth she just smiled. So I take it everything went well on the ride. I simply nodded.

**So guys should I end it here or keep it until they get back to camp only your reviews can decide**

**STAY COOl- MichaelPhelpsfanatic 101 :)**


	6. A good day

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating since you guys wanted me to write more I wrote this fluffy portion I'm sorry all of my stories will be updated soon so here you go! If it's not too much trouble also read my other stories. Here's the chapter. **

**Jason's Pov**

All in all it was a good day, and Piper and I finally got together. On the bus majority of the guys at camp slapped me on the back and said nice going dude on Piper. When I sat on the bus with Piper to go home Leo sat by me and he said

"Dude it's about time."

"Shh" I responded "Pipers asleep."

And their next to me was someone I deeply cared about who had fallen asleep right on my shoulder. All I can say now is that I really love amusement parks, especially that Farris wheel at Kings Dominion.

**Piper's Pov**

It was a good day, minus my frustration earlier. Sometimes though I think Jason needs a little help. He's still a sweet boy though. When I sat next to Jason I was tired from a long day at the amusement park, so I sat next to him and fell asleep on his shoulder. One thing's for sure though I love amusement parks especially Kings Dominion.

**Like it, love it, hate it, Review!**

**Hasta la vista-MichaelPhelpsFanatic101**


End file.
